Secondes d'éternité
by les.coautrices
Summary: Sirius arrive chez les Potter après la visite de Voldemort et... One-shot de Mephie


**Disclaimer : Rien n'a moi… Il ne s'agit que de MON interprétation d'un moment de la fresque merveilleuse que nous devons à J. Rowling. Je refuse tout salaire pour cette fic… même si on me supplie à genoux, je ne fais que cela pour me distraire !**

**Titre : Secondes d'éternité.**

**Autrice : Mephie**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Drama**

**Résum : Sirius arrive chez les Potter après le passage de Voldemort et … One-shot!**

**.**

Nuit du trente-et-un octobre au premier novembre 1981.

Le vent battait les nuages avec furie, tourbillonnait pour mieux se précipiter soudainement en rafales vers le sol. Balayé sous le souffle d'Eole, une moto peinait à maintenir son cap dans la tourmente. Cramponné à l'engin, un homme enveloppé dans une cape dont les pans claquaient au rythme saccadé des bourrasques tentait désespérément de garder un équilibre déjà précaire.

« Merlin, Godric, et vous tous, fichue cohorte de mages trépassés depuis belle lurette, puisque votre nom revient si souvent dans les prières des sorciers, exaucez pour une fois l'un des vœux qui vous sont adressés… Faîtes qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une défaillance du sort d'alerte… Ou faîtes que je n'arrive pas trop tard si vous n'êtes pas capables d'autre chose… Dumbledore mettrait des heures à venir depuis Hogwart, je suis le seul qui puisse arriver à temps… »

Sirius Black chassa rageusement de son visage une mèche de cheveux sombre, les traits crispés d'angoisse tandis que la machine faisait une dangereuse embardée sous l'assaut du ciel déchaîné et qu'il continuait ses prières, comme un mantra protecteur.

« Faîtes que James n'essaie pas de le combattre… Qu'ils survivent tous les trois… Lily, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour prendre la fuite, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sauras convaincre James, emmener Harry à l'abri… Tu sauras le faire… Il le faut…

« Pourquoi le charme de Fidelitas a-t-il été rompu ? Pourquoi, Peter ? Es-tu seulement encore en vie ? Je sais que nous nous étions promis d'aller jusqu'à donner nos vies pour que notre groupe survive… Pourquoi ce mage de malheur s'est-il intéressé à toi ? Comment a-t-il compris ? Serais-tu donc le traître ? »

Survolant maintenant une vaste étendue d'arbres qui étendaient leurs bras martyrisés par les éléments vers des cieux en furie, la moto semblait voler littéralement sur les ailes du vent. A plusieurs reprises, des branches mortes jaillissaient à son encontre, manquant de peu le jeune sorcier, griffant parfois ses bras, l'une d'elles arrachant même une dague glissée dans un étui attaché à sa cuisse par un simple lien de cuir et l'emmenant au loin.

« J'arrive, James, tiens bon ! J'ai lié mon destin au tien, alors n'espère même pas livrer bataille sans moi ! A tes côtés, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… Je te l'ai juré la veille de ton mariage… Tu y as vu une simple parodie de la cérémonie pour te déstresser… mais cette promesse, je me suis juré de la tenir… Et j'ai renouvelé ce serment à la naissance de Harry… Attends-moi, mon frère, j'arrive ! »

Enfin, le sorcier approcha de son but, résolu à y affronter ce que lui réservait la destinée. La machine entama une descente vertigineuse à travers nuages, pluies et bourrasques. Courbé à la verticale sur la machine, la pluie s'engouffrant en trombes dans la capuche de sa cape, Sirius eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le sol avant de redresser la moto juste avant la collision avec la pelouse engorgée d'eau. Quand enfin il releva la tête, il fouilla désespérément du regard le rideau de l'averse qui lui brouillait la vue.

Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien d'autre que les trombes d'eau, et l'obscurité. La nuit était devant lui, derrière lui, l'enveloppait de ses bras étouffants, le rendait aveugle tandis que l'orage le privait de ses facultés auditives.

Cependant, malgré l'odeur omniprésente et si particulière qui accompagnait fatalement chaque pluie, il en perçut une autre, asphyxiante… suffocante… Il vola plus qu'il ne courut dans la direction qui lui semblait être le plus probablement celle de Godric's Hollow, rugissant le nom des époux Potter.

Il buta finalement sur une pierre qui avait, quelques heures encore auparavant, constitué le soubassement du perron de la maison. Incapable de penser, incapable de s'autoriser à concevoir que l'attaque avait bel et bien eu lieu, que son pire cauchemar s'était réalisé, le jeune homme fixa la pierre brisée, tentant désespérément de la faire disparaître par la force de ses prunelles, ou simplement de la voir disparaître et se prouver qu'elle n'avait été qu'une hallucination.

Mais la pierre restait là, immobile, le narguant presque…

Combien de temps resta-t-il à fusiller cette pierre du regard ? Quelques seconde ? Une éternit

Un éclair le fit sortir de son immobilité, éclat de foudre qui déchira le ciel, qui révéla des ruines … Il se précipita dans ce qui avait été le corridor, butant sur les décombres, hurlant aux ténèbres les noms de ceux qui avaient été les habitants des lieux.

Autant d'appels sans réponses…

Autant de hurlements perdus dans le vacarme du tonnerre, dérisoires…

Il avança, comme halluciné, impuissant face à la terrible réalité qui s'abattait sur lui avec plus de force que toutes les averses du monde.

« Non… »

Ni le mugissement du vent, de la pluie ou du tonnerre, ni les entailles cruelles que découpaient les pans de murs brisés dans son corps n'existèrent pour Sirius lorsqu'il aperçut le corps sans vie de James Potter.

Tombé à genoux, incrédule, il retourna lentement le corps de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, son frère, son unique famille. Trempé, le visage du jeune homme gardait cette farouche expression déterminée qui avait animé ses traits jusqu'au dernier instant, sa main restait fermement refermée sur sa baguette. Les lunettes avaient du se briser lorsque l'on avait écarté sans ménagement le corps du passage, mais les verres n'étaient que fêlés et rejetait toujours l'eau grâce au sort auquel Lily soumettait chaque paire de lunettes de son mari.

« Lily… La jolie Lily… »

Reposant avec douceur le corps qu'il dévisageait sans pouvoir accepter ce qu'il représentait, Sirius se releva et se dirigea, tel un automate, vers les escaliers à moitié délabrés. Arrivé au premier étage, il se trouva face à ce qui semblait avoir été l'épicentre de l'explosion qui avait ravagé le manoir.

« Lily sortant en catimini de la chambre de Harry, nous ensorcelant James et moi parce que nous voulions jouer avec Harry au lieu de le laisser finir sa sieste, une moue mécontente pas convaincue pour une mornille collée sur le visage… »

Les souvenirs envahirent soudain Sirius qui s'appuya à la rampe d'escalier, la gorge serrée au point qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer, alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas la masse de cheveux rougeoyants faiblement à la lueur de la foudre.

« James essayant d'atteindre la chambre de son fils en passant par la fenêtre après avoir raconté qu'on allait jouer au Quidditch dans le jardin… »

Avancer vers Lily… Comment on fait pour marcher, déj ? Ah oui, un pied, puis l'autre…

« Harry faisant ses premiers pas pour attraper le vif d'or que lui tendait son père, alors que Lily… Lily… »

Elle était là, allongée. Face contre terre, elle aussi. Portant la robe que James lui avait acheté lors de leur dernière sortie au Chemin de Traverse. Sauf que le vert émeraude qui allait si bien avec ses yeux tirait vers le vert bouteille dans l'obscurité. Et aussi à cause de la pluie. Oui, la pluie devait y être pour quelque chose. De toute façon, elle devait avoir les yeux fermés. Elle était morte, non ? Les morts devaient avoir les yeux fermés. Il y avait forcément une loi là-dessus… Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas d'affronter le regard de Lily. Forcément, il n'avait jamais su. Non, il ne pourrait pas affronter les yeux de Lily. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir si … vides.

Se résolvant tout de même à approcher sa main du cou gracile de la jeune femme, il chercha son pouls, sans oser la retourner dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait pour James.

« Lily riant aux éclats, murmurant à James combien son cœur ne pourrait jamais cesser de battre, tant lui et son fils le faisaient battre de frayeur, suite à un baptême de l'air organisé par le jeune homme pour Harry… Harry… Non, Harry était trop jeune… Il n'avait qu'un an… On n'a pas le droit de voler à un an, donc on n'a pas le droit de mourir non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Lily, réponds-moi, tu as toujours les réponses… Toujours… »

Lily ne répondra plus.

Plus jamais.

Avec réluctance, Sirius replaça le corps inanimé sur le sol, sursautant quand la baguette de la jeune femme roula sur le sol, s'étant échappé des plis de sa robe.

Lily ne répondra plus. James non plus.

Ils sont partis.

Et Harry ? Le pauvre doit être inquiet, il n'a jamais été laissé seul.

Harry…

Sirius dépassa la dépouille de la jeune femme et entra dans la pouponnière qui était désormais à ciel ouvert. Tout d'abord, il ne vit pas de trace du bébé. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut un cercle de plancher brûlé. Comme si le plus gros de l'explosion avait eu lieu à cet endroit précis. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Lily et James reposaient l'un dans le hall d'entrée et l'autre dans le couloir du premier étage. Et ils ne portaient pas de traces de brûlures. L'estomac de Sirius se tordit violemment. On n'aurait tout de même pas utilisé un sort d'explosion pour tuer Harry…

Un mouvement devant lui attira finalement son attention. Oh ce n'était pas grand chose, juste une couverture trempée qui avait eu un sursaut. Mais les couvertures n'avaient pas de sursaut, même les couvertures trempées.

La baguette prête à tout, le jeune sorcier approcha sa main de la couverture sursautante. Et la tira à lui. Mais pas assez fort, parce qu'elle ne bougea pas. Après tout, elle était trempée donc plus lourde. Il tira plus fort. Et se retrouva plongé dans les yeux de Lily.

Il fit un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise, emmenant avec lui la couverture qu'il serrait spasmodiquement dans son poing. Et soudain, il entendit à nouveau. Non pas l'orage qui s'était un peu calmé, mais des cris. Des cris humains. Des vagissements de bébé. Les vagissements de Harry, Harry dont les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré le fixait avec désespoir. Harry qui gigotait dans ses langes trempés pour qu'on le prenne dans les bras. Harry qui était trempé, effrayé, avec une vilaine coupure sur le front, mais vivant.

Vivant !

Sirius n'aurait pu dire si ce qui coulait sur ses joues étaient des gouttes de pluie ou des larmes. Harry était vivant !

Vivement, il se saisit de l'enfant et le blottit à l'abri de sa cape, contre sa poitrine. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, un objet en bois roula sous ses pas, provoquant une multitude de petites étincelles vertes.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, ses réflexes d'Auror se réveillèrent. La survie de Harry n'était pas normale. Pourquoi tuer les parents et non le fils ? Les Mangemorts étaient les seuls à pouvoir être à l'origine du drame, et ils n'étaient pas connus pour leur magnanimité, en particulier après ce qui était arrivé aux Longdubat. Et maintenant, la présence de cette baguette étrangère ajoutaient à lui hurler que quelque chose lui échappait.

Sirius secoua la tête. L'agresseur était encore là. Mais pour venir, il avait eu besoin du Gardien du Secret. Peter était peut-être près de la maison, ou même à l'intérieur, à la merci de l'assaillant. Non, une fois la maison trouvée, il n'aurait plus eu besoin de Peter, et il l'aura sans doute tué. Après tout, il n'avait pas hésité à assassiner Lily.

Sirius sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. On l'observait. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il n'y avait personne.

Un léger bruit sur sa droite attira son attention, mais il ne pouvait rien discerner dans l'obscurité. Inconsciemment, il nota que la pluie avait diminué d'intensité, que Harry semblait s'être assoupi.

A nouveau, un craquement dans son dos lui fit faire volte-face, la baguette au poing. Mais ses yeux, ses oreilles ne pouvaient confirmer ce que sa conscience lui soufflait. L'assassin était tout proche, rôdait autour de lui. Parfait. Au jeu du chasseur, il était toujours gagnant.

Fermant les yeux, un sourire sinistre sur le visage, il déposa Harry dans les restes de son berceau, le recouvrit tant bien que mal de sa cape, et _sentit_. Il huma l'air, cherchant à percer la présence de sa proie. Il chercha, encore et encore, et tout à coup, il sut. Non seulement par le claquement qu'il avait entendu, mais aussi par la détection de cette odeur. Si familière. Et si terrifiée.

« Peter ?

-Pourquoi, Sirius ? Pourquoi les avoir trahis ? hurla l'Animagus rat qui venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Tu as livré James et Lily à Tu-sais-qui ! J'ai vu toute la scène, il les as tués l'un après l'autre, et quand il s'en est pris à Harry … j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser… Mais j'étais trop loin… Et il y a eu cette lumière aveuglante…

-Peter, calme-toi, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis ! l'interrompit Sirius, tentant de le prendre par le collet pour le secouer et lui remettre les idées en place.

-TRAITRE ! Tu n'es qu'un traître, Sirius Black ! continua à vitupérer le petit homme, une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

Aveuglé par la colère et la rage qu'avaient provoqué ces accusations et surtout la personne qui les avait proféré, Sirius se jeta sur l'Animagus rat. Et par la même occasion, il tomba dans le piège que son ami lui avait tendu. En effet, plusieurs jets de lumière frappèrent les pierres à ses côtés. Parmi les nouveaux venus qui avaient lancé ces sorts, il reconnut la silhouette massive du garde-chasse d'Hogwart, Hagrid, son parapluie à la main.

Le temps qu'il se retourne vers Peter, comprenant sa ruse, celui-ci avait réussi à récupérer la baguette qui gisait sur le sol. Retournant à sa forme de rongeur, il eut le temps de lancer quelques dernières imprécations au jeune sorcier, puis s'enfuit à toutes pattes dans les ruines.

Sirius écumait de rage, mais les sorts pleuvaient maintenant tout autour de lui. Il ne pouvait même plus se défendre contre son accusateur, personne ne l'écouterait. En un instant, il prit sa décision. Hagrid était sans doute envoyé par Dumbledore, et avec le vieux sorcier, Harry serait en sécurité. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du sort de l'enfant. Harry était vivant et en sécurité. James et Lily étaient morts et non vengés. Peter avait pris la fuite, profitant que son corps soit caché aux regards des nouveaux arrivants par la silhouette de Sirius, en se transformant dans sa forme animagus. Laissant à son tour sa forme animagus se mêler à sa forme humaine, sauta au sol derrière la maison depuis le premier étage. Atterrissant souplement sur ses quatre pattes, il se lança sur la piste du traître.

Personne ne l'avait vu se transformer, donc il pouvait compter sur sa forme animagus pour passer inapperçu. Un jappement sec s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il trottait vers la forêt : rien ne valait mieux que de se mettre dans la même situation que sa proie pour prévoir ses mouvements.

« Prépare-toi, Peter… En quelques secondes, mon monde s'est écroulé, mais ne crois pas que je serais aussi rapide quand je t'aurais trouvé… La chasse ne fait que commencer, et sera bien vite terminée, mais ensuite… »

.

FIN

.

Voilààààààà!!! A votre avis, je continue dans le tragique ou pas pour ma prochaine fic???


End file.
